Almost Here
by MrsAnonymous
Summary: Bella and Edward have been dating for a couple years now.  But soon someone else comes along and soon Edward forgets all about Bella.  How will Bella cope with this rejection?  What will be her final decision?


**ALMOST HERE**

_Chapter One_

**Disclaimer – Well recently I've really been getting into this series and so far, I absolutely love it. So I decided to give it a shot and write one of my own seeing as I know the characters and I know the main basis of the story line. So here it goes!**

Bella woke with a start, a cold sweat already started, as she jolted upright in bed. Her eyes were wide in terror and her whole body was quaking in shivers. She looked around her dark room looking for someone or something and soon she felt those familiar cold hands grasp her shoulders gently.   
"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked her in alarm while trying to calm her down.  
She looked over at Edward's familiar pale face and piercing eyes.  
"I had a bad dream. A really bad dream," Bella responded, trying to hide the tremors and stutters in her voice.  
"Tell me what happened in it," he said, his voice cool and calm to her eyes.  
She leaned against his cold body to use as comfort while she explained her whole dream to him. He was in it along with Carlisle, Alice, and Esme were fighting a band of other vampires off and she was in the middle. They were trying to protect her from them because they sensed her human presence while they were playing the vampire version of baseball. They tracked them down in the woods and began fighting them to get to her. First Esme went down, then Carlisle and leaving only Alice and Edward. They had got in front of her and tried to fight them off because they were attacking from all angles. Soon Alice went down and then it was only Edward left.  
But he didn't last long.  
After she had explained the entire dream to him, he held her close to him while feeling her body warmth and feeling a longing from it. She was crying by now as he wiped away her tears, trying to be as compassionate as he could.  
"Don't cry, Bella. I'm here and I would never have it any other way," he reassured her.  
He kept whispering that over and over to her until her sobbing subsided to only whimpers of fear. She knew that he would never leave her again. The last time he tried he almost died because he thought that she had jumped off a cliff to kill herself. Alice had predicted it but her visions only come in so much that she couldn't tell what happened afterwards. She only saw Bella and the cliff.  
Soon her whimpers became quieted and she was able to relax and talk to him in a tone that was audible.  
"When do I get to change? You've promised me that I would be able to for so long but so far I can't because you don't know when the time is right," Bella asked him quietly as to not wake her dad up who was just down the hall, his snoring audible very clearly.  
"It will happen in due time. I want you to finish college first and have the last four years of your life be memorable," Edward answered her as best as he could.  
"I know but I don't think I'll be able to wait that long and even you know that I know that I can't. I'm not a patient person when it comes down to something big like this," she told him defiantly.  
"Yes, Bella and that's what I love about you. I don't want you to be changed as young as I was. Once you're changed you can't go back. That and I'll be there in college with you so you won't be completely alone and the time will go by pretty fast for you," he told her.  
"Well what if it doesn't go by fast? These next four years could be the most long, dreadful days of my entire life."  
"Bella I still don't see why you want to be changed so bad. What's the point of living forever and never growing old?"   
"Because I get to be with you forever."  
She looked into his piercing eyes and locked his gaze on hers. He looked back into hers and he dreaded not having a heartbeat. If he did, it would be beating rapidly at this point. He bent down and kissed her lips softly, holding it there for a while as she returned the kiss, feeling the icy cold against her lips but loving every bit of it.  
"I love you," Edward said when he stopped kissing her.  
"I love you, too. More than anything," Bella said back to him, sleep returning to her eyes.  
"I think it's time to finish sleeping. You have a full day ahead of you tomorrow with your dad at the college visit," he told her.  
She only nodded and laid her head against the pillow and closing her eyes. She listened for the sound of her dad's snoring and when she heard it she started to drift back to sleep while curling up under her blanket as Edward wrapped his arms around her thin frame gently. It gave her a cold vibe and it seemed to help her calm down a lot more and get rid of the remains of the cold sweat. Her eyes were groggy and though she tried to open them to look around the room, she couldn't.  
Soon she was fast asleep in his arms.


End file.
